


On This Day

by BambiScott



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mikaelson Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiScott/pseuds/BambiScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason why they are in Mystic Falls on Graduation Day. Slight 4x23 references Original love</p>
            </blockquote>





	On This Day

1\. Elijah

He doesn't follow Katherine when he hears she is going to Mystic Falls. He should just case his love gets into trouble but he doesn't. Not on this day, he can't bear to step foot into that town.

He remembers the day all too well and can't dwell on it. If he did he starts to blame his family, mainly Klaus and that's something he shouldn't do at this point. He's starting over in New Orleans with NiKlaus and that will have to be his honor on this day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2\. Kol

On this day he can't think about anything other than revenge. He wants to make the Gilbert's pay for his death. Anyone he can kill will do but his sights are on Elena.

As he roams the town he thinks he sees him. And remembers when he really did see him, his body tore to pieces. He gets that out of his mind when he starts speaking, leading, the other ghosts to extract revenge on this town.

He will not remember on this day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3\. Rebekah

She has been preparing for this day. Graduation was a tradition she wanted to experience but on this day when she wakes and looks at her cap and gown she doesn't want to experience this, not today.

So she kisses Matt and tells him to go experience life because she can't bother to truly be happy not on this day. She remembers his laugh and how he looked up to her like she looked up to her older brothers.

She wants to be human but on this day the thought slips through her mind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4\. Klaus

He returns to see Caroline, who is he kidding? He gets to save the damsel in distress. Gets to see her again, to slide in that she should come with him. He lies and tells himself that he is back in Mystic Falls to win Caroline Forbes.

But it's not.

He stands in the opening of the cave; he cannot get into his home, his family's home.

On this day he replays his actions. How it was his fault. That Kol telling him he wasn't a real man because he hadn't seen a beast led to the destruction.

That when Henrik woke and saw him leaving he begged to go. And him being the loving brother told him yes.

Klaus remembers screaming at his little brother to back away but the wolf was too quick. He remembers Mikael screaming at him, "You did this Boy. Get out of my sight."

He remembers Bekah placing flowers around Henrik in the boat, his mother holding onto Finn as if she was about to faint, how Kol seemed to just stare at their brother's body, and he remembers how Elijah placed a hand on his shoulder as they took the torches and lit the boat on fire.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On this day in Mystic Falls the townsfolk sparkled with glee as another generation was starting to move forward with their lives. The town leaders, the founding families, even the normal people were watching a new day begin.

But on this day the Mikaelson family wept for the loss of their baby brother, their ruthless father, their malicious mother, their ego centric brother, their introverted brother and their family that once was.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning after Elijah watches the crowed street of bourbon, seeing families wander about together as one. Always and Forever.

The morning after Rebekah dances around her room as she packs for her trip with Matt. The song she hums is the old Scandinavian lullaby she sang to Henrik as her mother put him to bed.

The morning after Klaus stares out the airplanes window replaying every single time he daggered a sibling. And now sees how unjust his actions had been.

In on that day, for every year to come, the last remaining pieces of the Original Family come together to be as one.


End file.
